Soy una Weasley, no una princesita francesa
by KamiiLupinBlack
Summary: Dominique Weasley NO es una princesa, es una WEASLEY. Ella se ira de su casa porque ya no aguanta a las "Princesitas francesas" de Fleur y Victoire. ¿Qué pasara entonces?
1. Me fui de casa

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertencen a J.K Rowling, excepto los que no conozcan._**

* * *

**_Capitulo 1: Me fui de casa_**

-¡DOMINIQUE GABRIELLE WEASLEY! - Gritó Fleur, si Fleur, no "Mamá".

-¿¡QUÉ!? - Grité mientras iba a mi cuarto, agarraba mi baúl y empezaba a guardar toda mi ropa.

-¿¡A donde te crees que vas!? - Volvió a gritar Fleur.

-¡Lejos! ¡Donde no tenga que ser lo que no soy! - Volví a gritar mientras terminaba de guardar mi ropa.

Entre al baño y busque la poción que había comprado hace algunos días, me la puse en el pelo, me lo enjuague y ahora si, era una Weasley, teñí mi cabello de pelirrojo, seguramente cuando salga Fleur empiece a gritar otra ves, pero… ¿Qué me importa?

¿Cómo llegamos a todo esto? Así…

_˜ Flash Back ˜_

_Hoy en la mañana había ido a la casa de mi tía Ginny y mi tío Harry, ya que me habían invitado a jugar quidditch con el resto de mis primos. Cuando le dije a mi "mamá" se opuso pero por suerte llego papá y me dejo ir._

_Estuve toda la tarde jugando quidditch con mis primos Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Roxanne, Fred, Teddy, Lucy, Molly, Alice, Frank, Lyssander y mi querido James, ¿Por qué querido? Por que salgo con el, SI salgo con mi primo, otro tema de discusión para Fleur. Cuando llegue a mi casa estaba llena de barro, el pelo revuelto y la ropa un poco rota._

_-¡Dominique! ¡Ya te vas a bañar! - Gritó Fleur._

_-Hola hija, ¿Cómo la pasaste?, bien, gracias - Dije haciendo burla a mi madre ya que ni _hola_ me dijo._

_-¡A mi no me hables así! - Volvió a gritar, pero esta vez, me pegó, si, me pegó una cachetada, yo como impulsiva que soy le devolví la cachetada. _

_-¡DOMINIQUE GABRIELLE WEASLEY! - Gritó Fleur…_

_˜ Fin del Flash Back ˜_

Salí del baño y seguí guardando mi ropa, esquive a mi "mamá" que estaba con la boca abierta, viendo como me había quedado el pelo.

-¿¡Qué te hiciste!? - Gritó otra vez Fleur.

-Me teñí por si no te diste cuenta - Dije mientras cerraba mi baúl, guarde lo mas importante, ya vendría a buscar lo demás.

-¡Sácate eso!

-Es permanente, no se puede - Dije tranquilamente mientras agarraba el baúl, la guitarra, así toco la guitarra, otro de los tantos temas de discusión ya que _"Las señoritas no tocan la guitarra"_ como se habrán dado cuenta no soy una "señorita".

-¿A dónde te vas a ir? - Preguntó mi papá, a los únicos que iba a extrañar era a mi papá y a Louis.

-Me voy, ya no aguanto mas a Fleur y Victoire - Dije mirando a mi papá.

-¿Fleur? Es tu madre - Dijo mi papá tranquilo, pero sabía que no iba a durar mucho.

-No ella no es mi madre, yo solo tengo un hermano y un padre - Dije mientras ponía las cosas en la chimenea.

-Pero… Dom - No se que mas dijo porque ya había tirado los polvos y había dicho _"¡Casa de los Potter!"_.

-¿Nique? ¿Qué haces acá? - Preguntó James, yo me tire encima de el y le di un beso, aunque casi nos caímos.

* * *

**¡Hola! Esta historia esta subida en Potterfics con el mismo nombre y la cuenta es "GrangerBlack", también es mia, no es ningún plagio ni nada por el estilo.**

**Los capitulos los voy a subir todos los martes, a menos que no pueda, cosa rara, pero siempre es mejor avisar. Si alguien la esta leyendo es Potterfics, sabe que la estoy por terminar.**

**Espero que les guste y espero sus reviews.**

**¡Adios!**


	2. Llegada

-Me fui de mi casa, ya no aguantaba más ni a Fleur ni a Victoire, y me teñí el pelo, ahora si soy una Weasley completa - Dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién es James? - Preguntó mi tía Ginny.

-¡Dominique! - Gritó James para que la tía escuche.

-¿Qué pasó Domi? ¿Qué haces acá?

-Me canse de Fleur y de Victoire, y el primer lugar que se me ocurrió para venir es acá ¿Me puedo quedar? - Pregunté dudosa, aunque seguramente me dijeran que si.

-Por supuesto, James llévala al cuarto que era de Teddy - Dijo la tía mientras se daba vuelta y se iba, pero se volvió a dar vuelta y dijo - Por cierto, te queda bien el pelirrojo.

Yo le sonreí y ayude a James a llevar mis cosas al cuarto que era de Teddy, entramos puse mi baúl sobre la cama, abrace a James y le di un beso, luego el se fue para que yo pueda acomodar mis cosas. Las acomode, me bañe, ya que por toda la discusión no me había bañado, volví a la habitación y vi una carta sobre la cama.

La abrí y vi que tenía la caligrafía de mi papá.

Hija:

¿Cómo estas? Quería saber que es lo que paso con tu mamá, ya que ella no me quiere decir, por favor vení, necesito hablar con vos y saber que es lo que paso para que te fueras de casa y te tiñeras el pelo.

Te Ama

Papá

Una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla en el momento que James entraba en la habitación.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó mientras me abrazaba.

-Papá me envió una carta… y yo lo quiero - Dije entre sollozos.

-Shh… tranquila, lo vas a poder ver todo el tiempo que quieras - Dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Gracias - Susurre.

-No tenes nada que agradecer, esta lo comida, baja si queres - Dijo James dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Si, ya bajo - Dije secándome las lagrimas. Agarre un pergamino, una pluma y empecé a escribir una respuesta a mi padre.

Papá:

Estoy bien, estoy en la casa de tía Ginny, si queres nos podemos encontrar en el Callejón Diagon o en el mundo muggle, no quiero ir a casa, cuando nos encontremos te explico bien lo que paso con Fleur y porque me teñí el pelo.

Te Ama

Dominique.

Baje al comedor y estaba tío Harry, Lily, Albus, James y la tía Ginny.

-¡Nique! - Dijo Lily mientras venia corriendo a abrazarme.

-Enana, me viste hace un rato - Dije con una sonrisa burlona.

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Llegada**

-¿Y? Las pocas horas que no te vi te extrañe - Dijo mientras se iba a sentar.

-Hola Domi - Dijo el tío.

-Hola tío Harry, les quería agradecer por dejar que me quede, no quiero molestar.

-No molestas, sentate que te sirvo la cena - Dijo tía Ginny.

-Gracias.


	3. Primera noche

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertences a J.K Rowling**

* * *

La cena transcurrió tranquila, cuando terminamos de cenar subí a la habitación, busque un piyama y empecé a cambiarme, cuando empecé a sacarme la remera, sentí la puerta y me baje rápido la remera.

-¡James! ¿Qué tus padres no te enseñaron a tocar? - Pregunte en broma.

-Si me enseñaron, pero no quería - Dijo acercándose peligrosamente hacia mí, miró hacia abajo y vio que tenía un mini-short (que dejaba poco a la imaginación) y me sonroje.

-Te ves linda sonrojada - Decía James mientras me empezaba a besar el cuello.

-James… - Gemí mientras me estremecía.

-Mmm...… - Dijo mientras seguía besando mi cuello.

-Nos pueden ver o escuchar - Dije mirándolo a los ojos.

James con un movimiento de varita selló la puerta para que nadie entre y puso un hechizo silenciador para que nadie escuche. Luego me miró a los ojos y me beso apasionadamente, era la primera vez que lo hacia, y se sentía muy bien. Mientra me besaba sentí su mano debajo de mi remera, haciendo que el contacto de la piel me estremezca, acarició mi cintura y mi espalda, cuando el aire faltó nos separamos y sonreímos, nos seguimos besando y me sacó la remera, siguió acariciando mi cintura y mi espalda.

Volvió a besar mi cuello, yo baje los brazos y le quite su remera, acaricie su pecho bien formado gracias al quidditch, era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca, sigue besando mi cuello, en un momento siento sus manos sobre mis muslos, bajó sus manos y me empezó a sacar el mini-short mientras me besaba.

James me tomó la cintura y me acostó en la cama muy delicadamente, como si con un movimiento brusco me fuera a romper, se acostó sobre mi apoyando los codos a mi lado para no poner todo su peso sobre mi, baje mis manos por su espalda y busqué la hebilla de su pantalón, muy despacio la desabroche, con su ayuda le saqué el pantalón, ambos seguíamos besándonos muy apasionadamente, nos separamos y dio suaves besos bajando por mi cuello, luego mi pecho y mi vientre, hizo el mismo camino pero al revés, volvió a besarme y puso sus manos detrás de mi espalda buscando el broche de mi brasier lentamente lo desabrocho y me lo quitó, suavemente empezó a lamer mi pecho, yo suspiraba y gemía, volvió a bajar dando pequeños besos hasta mi vientre.

Suavemente empezó a acariciar mis bragas, me miró como preguntando si podía, yo asentí, lentamente empezó a bajarlas, acarició mis piernas y las beso, hasta que llegó a los pies, en ese momento decidí que yo iba a tomar el rumbo de las cosas así que me arrodille en mi cama y empecé a gatear hasta llegar a la punta donde se encontraba el, me pare y lo empecé a besar lentamente di media vuelta y lo empuje suavemente y quedé sobre el, me senté sobre sus caderas y con las mías empecé a hacer movimientos circulares, veía su cara de placer y me excitaba mas, me acosté sobre el e hice lo que el, empecé a darle pequeños besos sobre su torso hasta llegar a sus boxer, lentamente se los baje y los tire, volví a su boca y lo bese, se dio vuelta y quede otra vez abajo, con una de sus manos abrió mis piernas.

-Si queres no lo hago - Me dijo el.

-Hazlo - Le exigí seductoramente.

Lentamente sentí como iba entrando en mi, y una lagrima rebelde cayó y el con mucho amor la beso para sacarla, con movimientos mas rápidos fue entrando y saliendo y después de unos minutos ambos llegamos al clímax, entonces se acostó a mi lado y yo me dormí sobre su pecho.


	4. Mañana

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertencen a J.K Rowling, excepto los que no conozcan**_

* * *

**Mañana**

Cuando me desperté, James estaba acariciando mi pelo y yo estaba acostada sobre su pecho, lo mire y sonreí.

-Buen día - Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Buen día ¿Cómo dormiste? - Me preguntó mientras seguía acariciando mi pelo.

-Perfectamente bien - Dije mientras me acercaba y lo besaba. -¿Vos? ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Excelente - Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hora es? - Pregunté mientras me acostaba al lado de el.

-Las nueve.

-Yo tengo hambre, ¿Vamos a desayunar? - Pregunté yo, ya que mi estomago rugía.

-Dale, yo también tengo hambre - Dijo mientras se levantaba.

Buscamos nuestra ropa y nos cambiamos, James sacó el hechizo y fuimos a desayunar, en la cocina estaba tía Ginny y tío Harry.

-Buen día - Dijimos al unísono con James.

-Buen día - Respondieron mis tíos.

-¿Cómo dormiste Domi? - Preguntó la tía.

-Bien - Respondí mirando disimuladamente a James.

-Ahí tienen el desayuno - Dijo la tía poniendo las cosas sobre la mesa.

Empezamos a desayunar y una lechuza apareció y tocó el vidrio de la ventana para que le abramos, tía Ginny le abrió y yo me di cuenta que era la lechuza de la familia.

-¿Esa es la lechuza de tu familia? - Me susurro James y yo asentí.

-Es para vos Dom - Dijo tía Ginny, me tendió la carta y la deje sobre la mesa, la iba a abrir en mi cuarto.

Terminamos de desayunar, tío Harry se fue al Ministerio y yo ayude a tía Ginny a juntar las cosas del desayuno, Albus y Lily dormían y James estaba en su cuarto, así que yo me fui a leer la carta que me había llegado.

Subí, me senté en la cama, abrí la carta y vi que tenía la caligrafía de mi padre.

Domi:

¿Cómo estas? Si queres nos encontramos mañana en Florean Fortescue ¿Esta bien a las 16:00? Espero que estés bien.

Te Quiere

Papá

Busqué un pergamino y una pluma y empecé a escribir la carta.

Papá:

Estoy bien, mañana a las 16:00 estoy ahí, si queres anda con Louis, pero no con Vic o Fleur.

Te Ama

Domi.

Cerré la carta, busqué un sobre y la mande con la lechuza de los Potter, vi como la lechuza desaparecía entre las nubes. Me levante y busque ropa para ir a bañarme, elegí un short de jean azul, una musculosa blanca y me fui a bañar.

Después de 20 minutos de relajarme bajo el agua, salí, me cambie y fui a mi habitación, cuando entre vi a James dormido en mi cama, sonreí y me senté a su lado, empecé a acariciar su cabello y luego de unos minutos se despertó.

-Hola - Dije mientras le daba un beso. - ¿Qué hacías acá?

-¿Acaso ahora tu novio no puede venir a verte? - Preguntó el dramáticamente.

-Si, que puede, además es su casa - Le respondí yo con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad, así que tengo mas derecho - Dijo mientras me empezaba a dar besos cortos.

-¿Vamos afuera? - Le pregunté yo - Quiero salir.

-Claro, vamos - Nos agarramos de las manos y salimos al jardín y nos acostamos debajo de un árbol.

-¿Cómo la pasaste anoche? - Me preguntó James, y yo sentí que me sonrojaba un poquito.

-Excelente - Dije mientras me acercaba a darle un beso.

-¿Te dolió mucho? - Me preguntó un tanto preocupado.

-Un poco, pero después me olvide - Le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Te amo.

-Yo más.

-No, yo más.

.No, yo y ahora cállate y dame un beso - Dije mientras pasaba mis manos por su cuello.

-Con mucho gustó - Dijo antes de besarme.

-Haber tortolitos si se separan - Dijo Albus mientras se acercaba a nosotros - No coman enfrente de los pobres.

-Que tu novia no haya podido venir no es nuestra culpa - Dijo James mientras me daba otro beso.

-Bueno, pero sepárense - Y cuando dijo eso James me agarró mas fuerte. - ¡Se separan!

-Ok, ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunté yo, mientras empujaba a James para que no me dieran otro beso, necesitaba respirar.

-Me dijo mamá que les avise que va a venir tío George a almorzar.

-Bueno, ahora chau - Dijo James mientras intentaba besarme otra vez.

-¡James! Dejalo que se quede - Dije yo.

-No gracias, son demasiado melosos ustedes dos - Decía Al mientras se daba vuelta y se iba.

-¿Ahora si te puedo dar un beso? - Me preguntó James casi desesperado.

-Emmmmm…. No - Dije yo mientras me alejaba.

-¿Por qué no? - Preguntó el mientras se acercaba.

-Porque no - Dije yo mientras me acercaba a la puerta.

-Esa no es una respuesta valida - Me dijo James mientras se acercaba.

-¿Y? No te voy a dar un beso - Dije mientras entraba y le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

-Que mala - Dijo James mientras corría a donde yo estaba e intentaba a agarrarme, pero mis reflejos son mejores y no me atrapó.

-Muy mala - Dije mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras. James empezó a correr y me seguía.

Cuando llegamos al primer piso me atrapó y me dio un beso, y cuando nos separamos empezamos a reír, lo que no nos dimos cuenta es que estaba Lily mirándonos desde la puerta de su pieza.

-Son re tiernos - Dijo Lily y ambos nos separamos de un salto - Hay ni que hubieran visto un fantasma.

-Nos asustaste - Dijimos con James al unísono.

-¿Les avisó mamá que viene tío George? - Preguntó Lily.

-No, nos aviso Albus - Dijo James y Lily lo miró con cara de _"¡Es lo mismo!"_ - E interrumpió nuestro beso - Dijo mientras hacía puchero.

-¡Ni que no la besaras nunca! - Dijo Lily y yo reí.

-¿De que te reís?

-De tu carita - Dije con una sonrisa.

-Es hermosa - Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Si, y mucho- Dije mientras me acercaba y le daba un beso, escuche que cerraban una puerta, así que supuse que Lily había entrado en su cuarto.


	5. Almuerzo

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**_

* * *

**Almuerzo**

-¡Chicos llegaron los tíos! - Gritó tía Ginny.

-¡Ya bajamos! - Gritamos nosotros.

-Lilu, llegaron los tíos- Aviso James mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

-¡Ya voy! - Se escuchó gritar a Lily.

Con James bajamos y vimos a los tíos y a Fred y Roxanne en la Sala.

-¡Hola! - Dijimos con James.

-¡Hola! ¡Domi que sorpresa! - Dijo tía Angelina, mientras me saludaba.

-¿Qué haces acá? - Preguntó tío George.

-Larga historia, después les cuento - Dije restándole importancia.

Cuando terminamos de saludarnos, fuimos al comedor, nos sentamos en la mesa y tía Ginny y Kreacher, el elfo de la familia, sirvieron la cena.

-Y Domi, ¿Por qué estas acá? - Preguntó tío George.

-La cosa fue así - todos escuchaban expectantes ya que nadie sabía exactamente lo que había pasado -. Cuando llegué ayer de jugar Quidditch, empezó a gritarme porque estaba toda sucia, entonces le conteste, no fue muy grave, y me volvió a gritar y me pegó…

-¿Te pegó? - Preguntaron todos con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Sí, y como yo soy impulsiva le devolví el golpe, no digan nada - Agregue cuando vi que iban a replicar - después me regañan, entonces me gritó mas fuerte, yo fui a mi habitación, empecé a empacar mis cosas, fui al baño y me teñí de pelirroja, siguió gritando, agarre mis cosas y acá estoy - Dije como si nada.

-Woo - Fue lo único que pudieron decir.

-Ajá, mañana quedé que iba a hablar con papá y con Louis, ya que Fleur no quiere decir nada.

-Está bien - Dijo tía Ginny - Nunca me cayó bien Fleur.

-Ya nos habíamos dado cuenta - Dijo tío George haciendo que Angelina suelte una risita y tía Ginny lo asesine con la mirada, haciendo que el tío baje la mirada y siga comiendo.

El resto del almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo, después de comer con James, Albus, Lily, Fred y Roxanne nos fuimos al patio debajo del árbol donde estábamos con James.

_Mientras tanto en la cocina…_

-No puedo creer que Fleur le hubiera pegado - Dijo Angelina tomando un sorbo de café.

-Yo tampoco, me esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. - Dijo Ginny. - Voy a hablar con Bill después.

-Espera a que Domi hable con el, después hablas vos - Le dijo George.

-Ok -Dijo Ginny de mala gana.

Volviendo al patio…

-¡Me aburro! - Dijo James, que estaba acostado en el pasto.

-¿Volamos? - Propuso Roxanne, todos asentimos y fuimos a buscar escobas, como yo no tenía, ya que la había dejado en mi casa, James me propuso ir con el.

James subió a su escoba y detrás de él yo, lo abracé de su cintura y empezamos a volar, no es que yo tuviera miedo, todo lo contrario, pero el lindo volar con él, cuando lo sujeté para que empezáramos a volar apoye mi cabeza en su espalda y pude oler ese aroma a chocolate, que sinceramente, me volvía loca.

Luego de volar un rato bajamos y volvimos debajo del árbol, charlamos un rato de que íbamos a hacer, ya que Fred, James y yo hace poco mas de un mes habíamos terminado Hogwarts y queríamos ser Aurores y como tío Harry es el Jefe de Aurores, nos aviso que la practicas empezaban el 4 de Septiembre, justo un mes después de mi cumpleaños, que hablando de eso, faltaba una semana.

-Fred, Roxanne, vengan que nos vamos -Dijo tía Angi, todos nos levantamos y entramos en la casa, cada uno agarró sus cosas y después de unos saludos la familia Weasley-Johnson se fue con Polvos Flú.

Estaba subiendo a mi habitación cuando James, me tomó por la cintura y me susurró al oído:

-Señorita Weasley, usted me debe un explicación.

-¿Cuál, si se puede saber Señor Potter? -Pregunte dándome vuelta y mirando a esos ojos color chocolate que me volvían loca.

-Vamos a tu habitación -Me tomó de la mano y seguimos subiendo a la habitación.

Entramos nos sentamos en mi cama, lo mire a los ojos y le di un beso.

- ¿Qué quiere saber usted, Sr. Potter?

-Decime la verdad -Me dijo en un tono serio que muy pocas veces había visto- ¿Es verdad que Fleur te pegó?

Baje la mirada, suspiré y dije:

-Si, es verdad.

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? -Preguntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-No sé, pero quédate tranquilo, ya esta, ya pasó -Dije mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos -Te amo.

-Yo mas -Nos dimos un beso, largo y lento. Nos acostamos en mi cama abrazados y me quedé dormida.


	6. Helados, almuerzo y charlas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertencen a J.K Rowling, excepto los que no conozcan**

* * *

Cuando me desperté, James no estaba, vi el reloj y eran las 2am. ¿Cómo hice para dormir tanto? Me puse unas zapatillas y baje a la cocina por algo de comida, me preparé un chocolate caliente y me senté en el sillón de la sala, escucho un ruido y cuando me doy vuelta veo a tía Ginny.

Me sonríe y se sienta al lado mío.

-Dormías tan tranquila que no te quise despertar.

-Esta bien -Dije con una sonrisa.

-Dominique…

-Si vas a preguntar por lo de Fleur, si me pegó -Dije interrumpiendo a mi tía.

-Merlín, no lo puedo creer -Dijo mi tía.

-Yo si- dije yo, mi tía me miró y seguí hablando- me hizo y me dijo tantas cosas que ya me lo esperaba.

-¿Mañana vas a ir a ver a tu papá?

-Si, quedamos a las 16:00 en Florean Fortescue- Respondí yo mientras terminaba mi chocolate caliente.

-Me voy a dormir- Dijo mientras se levantaba y me daba un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches.

Me quede un ratito mas en la sala y luego subí, pase por el cuarto de James y lo vi durmiendo, sonreí y seguí, pase por el de Lily y vi que se había dormido sobre el escritorio y sobre un cuaderno.

-Lily, despierta -Le susurre mientras la movía despacio.

-Mmm...…- Abrió los ojos y me miró interrogante.

-Te dormiste sobre el escritorio.

-Gracias -Me dijo mientras se levantaba, en su cuaderno vi que decía: _Scorpious & Lily_, encerrado en un corazón, sonreí, pero no dije nada.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Seguí subiendo las escaleras y entre en mi cuarto, me acosté y me dormí.

Un rayo de sol me dio en los ojos y muy despacio los fui abriendo, me di vuelta y mire el reloj eran las… ¡Las 11:00! _¿Cómo pude dormir tanto_?, me pregunté, _"Te dormiste pasadas las 3:00 am."_, respondió mi conciencia, me levante perezosamente y me fui a bañar, me puse un short y una remera musculosa color fucsia con una zapatillas, baje y fui a la cocina donde estaba James.

Sonreí, fui a donde estaba y le tape los ojos, sentí como el sonreía y se daba vuelta.

-Buenos días bella durmiente -Dijo mientras sacaba mis manos de sus ojos y luego de agarraba de la cintura.

-Buenos días mi príncipe -Me sonrío y me dio un beso.

-Haber tortolitos si se separan, no coman frente a los pobres -Dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

-Entonces serás pobre de por vida, porque NUNCA vas a tener un novio -Dijo James, sacando los celos Weasley a la luz.

-¡James! -Lo regañe yo-. Hablando de eso… Enana vos me debes una conversación -Dije guiñándole un ojo y sirviéndome unas tostadas.

-¿Y-yo? -Preguntó nerviosa, yo sonreí.

-Si, usted señorita.

-¿Charla de que? -Preguntó James celoso.

-De nada que te importe -Respondí yo dándole un mordisco a mi tostada.

-Si están involucradas mi hermana y mi novia, si, me importa -Respondió el.

-Lo lamento porque no te vas a enterar -Dije levantándome y sacándole la lengua- Vamos a mi habitación Lily.

Subimos a mi habitación y puse un hechizo silenciador.

-Mejor prevenir que curar -Le dije mientras dejaba mi varita y me sentaba en mi cama.

-¿Qué charla te debo?

-¿Quién es Scorpious? -Pregunté directamente, note que ella se ponía nerviosa y sonreí.

-E-el mejor amigo de Albus ¿Por? -Preguntó nerviosa, yo sonreí más abiertamente.

-¿Por qué tenes escrito un corazón que adentro dice _Scorpious & Lily_?

-¿C-cómo sa-sabes eso? -Preguntó mas nerviosa, _"¡Si!, no lo negó, entonces… ¡Awwww, mi enana se enamoro!"._

-Ayer, cuando te desperté, tenías tu diario o cuaderno abierto y estaba escrito ese corazón prácticamente en toda la hoja -Respondí con una sonrisa.

-¡No se lo digas a nadie! -Me suplico Lily, yo sonreí de forma tranquilizadora y dije.

-Tranquila, soy una tumba -Respondí y ella me abrazó.

Estuvimos hablando otro rato hasta que tía Ginny tocó la puerta y nos aviso que estaba el almuerzo, bajamos, salude a tío Harry y a Albus que no los había visto y empezamos a comer, luego con James, Lily y Albus fuimos a volar un rato y ya cerca de las 15:00 volvimos.

-Tía me voy a ver a papá -Avise yo.

-Esta bien, ¿Tienes dinero?

-Si

-Bien, mándale saludos a tu padre -Me dijo dándome un beso- Y si lo ves a tu hermano. -Yo asentí, la abracé y me fui por la Red Flú.

Empecé a dar vueltas por el Callejón Diagon, esperando que sea la hora acordada, mire ropa, libros, etc. A las 15:50 fui a la heladería y me pedí un helado de chocolate y frambuesa, me fije si mi papá estaba en la heladería pero no lo vi, entonces me senté en una banca en la terraza, cuando estaba por probar el helado escucho que alguien grita mi nombre, levanto la vista y veo a papá y a Louis, sonrío y corro a abrazarlos.

-¡Domi! ¡Te extrañe mucho! -Dijo mi papá mientras me abrazaba, sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, pero hice lo imposible para que no salgan.- Hey, tranquila no llores.

-No me saludes, total nos vimos hoy -Dijo Louis con sarcasmo, sonreí y me tire en sus brazos para abrazarlo.

-Los extrañe -Dije mirándolos, nos sentamos y empezamos a comer los helados.

-Tía Ginny les manda saludos -Dije cortando el silencio.

-¿Cómo te esta tratando mi hermanita? -Preguntó papá con una sonrisa.

-Bien, como siempre -Le respondí.

-Bueno, ¿Qué pasó? -Me dijo serio, a mí ya me parecía raro que no hubiera dicho nada.

-Haber… Cuando volví de casa de tía Ginny, obviamente estaba toda embarrada y sucia, ya que estuvimos toda la tarde jugando Quidditch, entonces me vio y me gritó: _"¡Dominique! ¡Ya te vas a bañar!" _y yo, que no suelo contestar muy bien cuando me gritan le respondí _"Hola hija, ¿Cómo la pasaste?, bien, gracias" _¡Si! Ya se que no lo tendría que haber dicho, pero no lo pensé- Dije rápido ya que vi que iba a regañarme- Y siguió gritándome que yo no le tenía y que no podía hablarle así entonces…

-¿Entonces? -Preguntó Louis ya que había hecho un silencio.

-Entonces… me pegó una cachetada -Dije despacio y con tranquilidad, ya que no sabía como iban a reaccionar esos dos, pero papá da más miedo.

-¿¡Qué hizo que!? -Ese encantador grito fue de mi hermanito, papá todavía no reaccionaba, mire a Louis y me miro con cara de _"Seguí"_.

-Me fui a mi habitación saque el baúl, guarde algunas cosas, busque la poción y me teñí el pelo -Vi que Louis sonrió y papá intento hacerlo- cuando salí y me vio gritó mas fuerte, agarre la guitarra el baúl, y ya saben el resto…

-Papá… ¿Estas bien? -Preguntó Louis ya que estaba medio paralizado.

-S-si -Tartamudeo, aunque yo (y creo que Louis) no le creí, estaba un poco pálido.

-Hermanito necesito que me ayudes con algo -Dije mirando a Louis.

-Cualquier cosa.

-Necesito que me lleves algunas cosas a la casa de los tíos -El asintió y yo seguí-. Mañana te mando una lechuza diciendo las cosas que son, son poquitas, lo más necesario.

-Ok, te las llevo el viernes- Le sonreí y seguimos tomando helado, después de un rato hablando de distintas cosas, pero sin tocar el tema de que Fleur me pegó, me despedí de papá y Louis y me fui a la casa de los tíos.

-¡Volviste! -Escuche a James que gritó mientras yo me sacudía el polvo de la chimenea, pero no me dejo porque me había agarrado y besado, y yo gustosa le respondí.

-Me fui tres horas -Respondí con una ceja alzada.

-¿Y? -Yo te extrañe igual, _"Es tan tierno cuando se lo propone"_, sonreí con mi propio pensamiento y fuimos a la cocina.

-Hola Domi, ¿Cómo te fue? -Preguntó tío Harry.

-Bien, el helado estaba riquísimo- Si, eso lo dije de pura maldad, solo para provocar a James.

-No hables de comida ni de helado enfrente mío -Dijo mitad amenazadoramente y mitad divertido.

-Papá envió saludos para todos -Dije en vos alta -Y me dijo que tenga cuidado con vos, porque tenes fama de pervertido, según mi papá -Le susurré a James en el oído.

-¿Y le hiciste caso? -Me dijo con vos seductora al oído, haciendo que me estremezca.

-Si, porque yo soy muy buenita -Dije poniendo carita de nena buena- Así que espacio -Dije empujándolo suavemente. El me tiro de la cintura y me robo un beso, yo sonreí y me senté.

-¿Qué dijo tío Bill, que Fleur te pegó? -Preguntó James.

-Nada -James y tío Harry me miraron con cara interrogante- Se quedo como paralizado, y empalideció un poco.

-No debe ser lindo enterarte que tu mujer le pegó a uno de tus hijos -Dijo el tío.

-Ya lo creo -Respondió James.

Hablamos un rato mas y luego me fui a mi habitación le mande la carta a Louis y me puse a tocar la guitarra, primero toqué algunos acordes y luego empecé a tocar una canción de Los Beatles, es una banda muggle vieja, pero me encanta sus canciones…

_Ah, look at all the lonely people  
Ah, look at all the lonely people_

Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice in the church where a  
wedding has been  
Lives in a dream  
Waits at the window, wearing the face that she keeps  
in a jar by the door  
Who is it for?

All the lonely people  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all belong?

Father McKenzie writing the words of a sermon that  
no one will hear  
No one comes near  
Look at him working, darning his socks in the night  
when there's nobody there  
What does he care?

All the lonely people  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people  
Where do they all belong?

Ah, look at all the lonely people  
Ah, look at all the lonely people

Eleanor Rigby died in the church and was buried along with her name  
Nobody came  
Father McKenzie wiping the dirt from his hands as he walks from the grave  
No one was saved

All the lonely people (Ah, look at all the lonely people)  
Where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people (Ah, look at all the lonely people)  
Where do they all belong?

Termine de cantar y vi que Lily estaba en la puerta con una sonrisa.

-Cantas muy lindo.

-Gracias enana…

-  
**La canción se llama Eleanor Rigby, es de The Beatles**


	7. Planes

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, excepto los que no conozcan**

* * *

-Esta la cena -Me dijo Lilu y se fue a cenar, yo guarde la guitarra y también baje a cenar.

-Hola tía, hola Al -Salude a mi tía y primo y me senté.

-¿Cómo te fue? -Preguntó Albus.

-Bien -Respondí yo, y Albus me miró con cara interrogante -Mejor de lo creí -Y Albus volvió a su cara normal.

-¿Cómo reacciono Bill? -Preguntó tía Ginny.

-Creo… que bien -Y otra vez me miraron con cara interrogante, pero solo Lilu, Al y tía Ginny- Es que pensé que se iba a poner a gritar, pero no, todo lo contrario.

-¿Cómo todo lo contrario? -Preguntó Lilu.

-Como que se paralizó y no dijo nada-Explique yo- Pero lo que quiero saber es lo que pasó cuando papá llegó a casa -Dije con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Das miedo -Dijeron James, Al y Lilu y yo solté una carcajada.

Después de eso la cena transcurrió tranquila, subí a mi habitación, agarré mi piyama y me fui a bañar.

_(N/A: Cuando escriba así es porque Dominique no sabe lo que esta pasando)_

_Cuando escucharon que Dominique cerró la puerta de su habitación, James habló._

_-Antes de cenar, Louis me mandó una carta -Dijo James. _

_-¿Y que te dijo? -Preguntó Ginny._

_-Que le quería hacer algo a Nique por su cumpleaños -Explicó James._

_-Podríamos hablar con Molly para hacerlo en La Madriguera -Propuso Harry._

_-Si, pero seguro va a decir que no quiere hacer nada, o nada muy grande -Dijo James._

_-Lo lamento por ella, pero somos muchos, así que grande va a ser -Dijo Albus._

_-¿Y si es sorpresa? -Propuso Lily.- O sea si dice que no quiere hacer nada, le decimos que esta bien, pero después la llevamos a La Madriguera -Dijo Lily._

_-Esta bien, yo la llevo -Dijo James._

_-Ok, yo le voy a mandar una carta a la abuela -Dijo Ginny yendo a buscar pergamino._

Salí de bañarme y me acosté en la cama y me quedé dormida, pero en un momento sentí un beso en la frente, seguro fue James.


	8. Almohadas, charlas y cenas

Me desperté, vi la hora y eran las 10:00 am., me levanté, me cambie y baje a desayunar. En la cocina estaba tía Ginny, Albus y Lilu, salude a todos, me senté y tía Ginny me dio el desayuno.

-¿Y James? -Pregunté yo, ya que tal vez estaba dormido.

-Fue a volar un rato- Respondió tía Ginny, yo asentí y seguí desayunando.

Cuando termine, subí a mi habitación agarré la guitarra y salí al patio, me senté bajo un árbol y empecé a tocar y cantar lo que me venía a la mente. Escuché un ruido y levanté la cabeza, James estaba a algunos metros de ahí con la escoba, le sonreí, deje la guitarra apoyada en el árbol y lo fui a saludar.

-Hola hermoso -Dije mientras rodeaba mis brazos en su cuello y el rodeaba sus brazos en mi cintura.

-Hola linda -Dijo antes de besarme.- Falta poco para tu cumpleaños.

-Si, pero no quiero hacer nada- No, ¿Para que hacer algo si seguramente iba a tener que ver a Fleur y Victoire?

-¿Nada? -Yo negué con la cabeza- Que aguafiestas, pero esta bien, no hacemos nada -Yo le sonreí, el agarró su escoba, yo fui a buscar mi guitarra y entramos.

Fui a mi habitación, guarde la guitarra y empecé a guardar algunas cosas que había tiradas por la habitación.

-¿Desde cuando sos ordenada? -Escucho decir a James que estaba en el marco de la puerta, entonces disimuladamente agarró un almohadón y se tiro y le da justo en la cara, yo me doy vuelta y siento el almohadón en mi cabeza, lo agarró y le digo.

-Esto es la guerra Potter- Y le tiro otro almohadón y así fue como empezó la guerra de almohadas.

Después de estar un rato así nos tiramos en mi cama riéndonos a carcajadas, entonces el me mira con una sonrisa pícara y yo intento moverme pero no puedo por el dolor de panza de tanta risa y entonces… ¡Me esta haciendo cosquillas!

-¡No!... por favor… ¡Basta! -Decía entre risas- ¡Ten piedad! -Grite haciendo que el empiece a reír y me deje de hacer cosquillas.

Estuvimos riéndonos un rato más y luego bajamos a almorzar, mientras bajamos las escaleras le digo.

-Me duele la panza y es pura y exclusivamente tu culpa -Digo golpeándole el pecho con mi dedo índice.

-¿Por qué es mi culpa? -Dijo tomandome de las muñecas y apoyándome sobre la pared, entonces yo acorte la distancia y le di un beso.

-Porque VOS me hiciste cosquillas -Dije cuando nos separamos, seguimos bajando y llegamos al comedor.

-La señorita aguafiestas me dijo que no quieren hacer nada para su cumpleaños -Dijo James cuando nos sentamos en la mesa.

-Que aburrida -Dijeron Albus y Lily.

-¡No tengo ganas! -Dije yo.

-Esta bien, este año, pero el año que viene si hacemos algo -Dijo tía Ginny, yo sonreí y asentí. -Teddy me dijo que hoy viene a cenar -Aviso tía Ginny.

-¡Buenísimo! -Dijeron los hermanos Potter. A mí Teddy me cae bien, es mas nos llevamos súper, pero esta comprometido con Victoire, no se que le ve la verdad, pero bueno, es su decisión.

-¿Se va a quedar a dormir? -Preguntó Lilu.

-No se, cuando llegue le preguntamos -Dijo tía Ginny.

El resto del almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo, le avise a tía Ginny que seguramente mañana iba a venir Louis a traerme un par de cosas.

Después de comer me fui a mi habitación a terminar de ordenar lo que no pude en la mañana por la guerra de almohadas y luego vino Lilu.

-Domi, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? -Me dijo medio nerviosa.

-La que quieras.

-Es sobre… Scorpious -Yo sonreí y cerré la puerta de mi habitación y puse un hechizo silenciador para que si aparecen James o Albus no escuchen y empiecen con los celos Weasley.

Scorpious es el mejor amigo de Albus.

-¿Te gusta? -Pregunté yo sentándome frente a ella.

-Mucho.

-¿Es correspondido?

-Eso es lo que no se -Me respondió ella un tanto desesperada.

-¿Va a venir antes de que empiecen el curso?

-Creo que si, me parece que las ultimas dos semanas -Contestó ella.

-Averigua eso, lo que tenes que hacer es ver si te cela -Dije yo y Lily me vio con cara de no entender -O sea, preguntale por algún, o hablale de algún chico, si se pone celoso hay posibilidades de que sea correspondido. -Dije yo con una sonrisa y ella me abrazó.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias -Decía mientras me abrazaba.

-De nada, sabes que me podes decir cualquier cosa, ahora anda averiguando cuando viene -Dije guiñándole un ojo.

Después de esa charla con Lily, me fui a bañar, cuando salí escuché voces y decidí bajar.

En la sala estaban tío Harry, tía Ginny, Albus, James, Lily y Teddy, salude a Ted y al tío y nos pusimos a hablar.

-Me entere que te peleaste con tu mamá -Dijo Teddy y otra vez a contar la historia, sinceramente, ya me esta cansando.

-Si, ¿Te gusta como me teñí? -Dije agarrandome el pelo.

-Te queda re lindo -Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hey, que me pongo celoso -Dijo James abrazándome y yo solté una risita.

Después de un rato fuimos al comedor y cenamos.

Tía Ginny le preguntó a Teddy si se quedaba a dormir y dijo que si, así que yo iba a dormir con Lily y Teddy en su habitación, cuando estaba yendo a la habitación de Lily, James me agarró de atrás y me llevó a su habitación cual bolsa de papas, mientras yo le pegaba en la espalda.

-¡James! -Le digo cuando me bajó.

-¿Si? -Me dice el con cara de "inocente" y yo lo fulmine con la mirada. Nos DORMIMOS los dos abrazados.

El resto de los días transcurrieron normales, Louis fue el viernes a llevarme las cosas que le pedí, como ropa, zapatillas y esas cosas y nos contó que el día que fuimos a la heladería, a la noche se armo una batalla, papá contra Fleur, todos a los gritos y papá se fue de casa junto a Louis, así que la casa quedaron Fleur y Victoire hasta que se case con Teddy.


	9. El mejor cumpleaños

Me desperté y vi en los pies de mi cama una caja que encima tenía una carta, entonces recordé que hoy era mi cumpleaños, sonreí y leí la carta.

_Hermosa:_

_ ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Espero que te haya gustado el regalo, quiero que lo uses hoy, tengo una sorpresa para vos así que te espero a las 12:00 hs. En nuestro árbol._

_ Te Ama_

_ James._

Abrí la caja y había un vestido color beige sin tirantes, con textura y un lazo en la cintura color negro, que me quedaba a medio muslo.

Vi la hora y eran las 11:00 me fui a bañar y cuando salí eran 11:45, me puse el vestido y unos tacones negros, no muy altos, me maquille un poco remarcando mis ojos verdes y me hice una trenza, baje y en la casa no había nadie, tome una tostada de la mesa y salí al patio, fui a "nuestro" árbol y vi a James tenía un Jean negro y una camisa blanca con los primeros 3 botones desabrochados y zapatillas negras, sonreí y como pude corrí a donde estaba el, lo abracé y lo bese.

-Feliz cumpleaños -Me dice cuando nos separamos.

-Gracias -Le respondo yo.

-¡Que hermoso vestido! ¿Quién te lo regalo? -Me pregunta en broma yo me río y le contesto.

-El novio más hermoso que tengo.

-¿Con quien me engañas? El más hermoso soy yo -Me dice en tono arrogante. Yo me río y lo beso.

-¿Cuál es la sorpresa? -Le pregunto yo ansiosa.

-Si te digo no es sorpresa -Me responde el, yo le hago puchero, pero el no me dice, me tiende el brazo, yo se lo tomo y nos desaparecemos.

Aparecimos en un bosque, donde había un mantel y una canasta.

-Gracias James, esto es hermoso- Dije mirando atentamente todo.

-Todo por vos -Me dijo antes de besarme.

Estuvimos comiendo, luego recorrimos el bosque, encontramos un lago y estuvimos nadando un buen rato, luego nos secamos y vestimos, nos tiramos en el mantel a descansar un rato.

-¡Me canse! -Dije gritando.

-Vas a tener que renovar energías porque falta una sorpresa -Me dijo James.

-¿Otra mas? -Pregunte yo atónita.

-Si, otra mas.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias -Decía yo entre besos.

-De nada -Dijo entre risas.- ¿Vamos?

-Claro -Me tendió el brazo y nos aparecimos.

-¿La Madriguera? -Pregunte yo.

-No, mi casa- Me dijo sarcásticamente.

Cuando entramos lo único que escuche fue:

-¡SORPRESA! -Gritaron mis, primos, tíos, mi hermano, mi papá.

-¡Gracias! -Dije casi soltando lágrimas, entonces James me abrazó por los hombros y yo lo abrace bien fuerte. -Gracias, te amo -Dije antes de darle un beso.

-Igual yo solo no lo hice, lo hicimos con Louis, Lilu, Al, mamá y papá -Me dijo el, entonces yo fui a abrazar a cada uno de los que me dijo y después salude a todos lo que me deseaban un feliz cumpleaños, por ejemplo mi "hermana" no me deseo un feliz cumpleaños y no me moleste en saludar, aunque si me lo hubiera dicho, no la hubiera saludado.

Nana Molly cocino y todos fuimos afuera a comer, entre bromas, charlas y chistes, después de comer tío George puso música y empezamos a bailar, cuando empezó una canción lenta James me dijo:

-Mi bella dama, ¿Me permite esta pieza? -Dijo haciendo una "reverencia".

-Claro mi príncipe -Entonces le tome la mano y fuimos a bailar, yo rodee mis brazos por su cuello y el por mi cintura, estuvimos bailando así toda la canción.

Gracias, fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida -Dije dándole un beso.

-De nada, igual como ya te dije, no lo hice solo -Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Te amo -Le dije escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho y el me abrazó con mas fuerza.

-Y yo.

Luego de seguir bailando un rato mas nos fuimos a casa de los tíos, con regalos, torta y demás, lo primero que hice cuando llegué fue cambiarme la ropa a un piyama y me acosté, los regalos los abriría mañana, y recordando este maravilloso cumpleaños caí dormida.

Hola!

Aplaundanme porque tarde tan poco en actualizar! Okno._.

Vestido de Dominique: center_beige_dress/thing?id=68939739


	10. Regalos, charlas y agua

Un rayo de sol me daba en los ojos, entonces muy despacio los fui abriendo, me senté en la cama y vi los regalos que no abrí ayer en la noche, me levante y los fui a buscar los regalos y los puse sobre la cama.

El primero tenía una tarjeta la abrí y decía:

Domi:

¡Feliz cumpleaños enana! Es tu primer cumpleaños que nos levantamos y no estas, pero no nos pongamos sentimentales, pásala lindo y ojala que te guste el regalo.

Te Quieren

Papá y Louis.

Sonreí y abrí el paquete, había una caja que tenía un set de mantenimiento para la guitarra y púas, era el regalo perfecto, lo deje en un costado y abrí otra caja.

Tenía como de costumbre un surtido de Sortilegios Weasley, ese era el regalo de tío George, tía Angelina, Fred y Roxanne.

Seguí abriendo regalos, había remeras, pantalones, dulces, el ultimo regalo era une pequeña cajita negra, la abrí y había un colgante en forma de corazón, lo di vuelta y tenia grabado las letras _J & D_.

Sonreí y una lagrima cayó por mi mejilla, también había una nota.

Nique:

Espero que la hayas pasado bien en tu cumpleaños, espero que te haya gustado el regalo.

Te ama con toda el alma.

James

Me puse el colgante y salí corriendo de la habitación, fui a la habitación de James y vi que estaba de espaldas buscando algo, entonces lo doy vuelta, lo miro a los ojos y le digo:

-Gracias -Sonreí y le di un beso.

-¿Te gustó? -Dijo mirando el colgante.

-Me encantó -Le dije con una sonrisa antes de besarlo nuevamente.

-Si no estuvieras en mi casa te diría que te cambies -Dijo James mirándome, entonces me percate que estaba en piyama, que sinceramente, dejaba poco a la imaginación, ya que constaba con un mini-short ajustado y una remera de tirante, también ajustada, entonces me sonroje un poco- Igual, estas hermosa -Dice con una sonrisa picara.

El me besó, yo rodee mis brazos por su cuello, el agarra su varita, cierra la puerta y pone otro hechizo, que supongo yo que es silenciador, empieza a acariciar mi espalda por debajo de mi remera y yo me estremezco, cosa que creo, que el noto.

-James -Murmure.

-Mm… -Dijo el.

-Tengo hambre -Pude decir, el se separó y me miro reprochante.- Por favor -Le dije con mi mejor puchero- A la noche te lo compenso -Le susurré la oído, entonces el sonrío y sacó los hechizos.

Salimos de la habitación y yo me fui a mi habitación a cambiarme y el bajó, seguramente a desayunar. Me cambie rápido y bajé a desayunar, vi a mi tía de espaldas y la agarre de los hombros y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla, ella río y se dio vuelta.

-Gracias por el regalo -Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Por nada, ¿Te gustó? -Preguntó poniendo el desayuno en la mesa.

-¡Me encantó! -Tía Ginny y tío Harry me habían regalado una remera de hombro caído que decía "Always" y un short de jean negro.

-¿Qué mas te regalaron? -Preguntó James sentándose en la mesa.

-Tío George y tía Angelina con Fred y Ro, el esperado Surtido Weasley de todos los años -James río por lo bajo y tía Ginny negó con la cabeza divertida -Papá y Louis me regalaron un set de mantenimiento para la guitarra con púas, tío Charlie mandó por lechuza una chaqueta de cuero negra (Que, sinceramente, me encantó), tío Percy, tía Audrey con Lu y Molls unos tacones blancos, tío Ron, tía Hermione con Rosie y Hugo maquillajes y la enana me regalo unos aretes con un collar- Termine de decir.

-¿Y yo? -Preguntó James con cara de ciervo degollado.

-Un primo que tengo muy parecido a vos me regalo el vestido que use anoche, un paseo toda la tarde y un colgante hermoso -Dije agarrando el colgante, tía Ginny sonrío y James me besó- Ah, y Teddy me regaló una capa de viaje.

-Hola -Dijo Lily entrando en el comedor.

-Buenos días -Respondimos nosotros, se sentó al lado mío y empezó a comer.

-Scor viene la semana que viene -Me susurró al oído.

-Buenísimo, después hablamos -Le susurre yo.

-¿Qué tanto cuchichean ustedes dos? -Dijo Albus entrando.

-Nada que te importe -Dijimos al unísono.

-Que humor -Dijeron James y Albus, y con Lily los fulminamos con la mirada.

-¿Cómo la pasaste ayer? -Preguntó tía Ginny.

-Genial -Dije con una sonrisa.- Gracias -Dije mirando a todos.

-Por nada -Me respondieron con una sonrisa.

En ese momento entro una lechuza parda, tía Ginny agarró la carta y la leyó en voz alta.

Ginny:

Hoy están invitados a cenar, ya que, tenemos alo que decirles.

Saludos

Audrey.

-¿Quién esta embarazada? -Preguntamos con Lily al unísono, nos miramos y sonreímos.

-Nadie… que sepamos -Dijo tía Ginny.

-Entonces… ¿Quién se casa? -Pregunte yo.

-Molls, esta casada así Lucy, pero a menos que sepamos, Lu no sale con nadie -Dijo James. Molly es la hija mayor de tío Percy y tía Audrey y Lucy es la hija menos, la primera tiene 20 y esta casada con Nicholas Wood y Lucy tiene 18 y por ahora no esta casada.

-Hoy nos vamos a enterar, así que guarden las ansias -Dijo tía Ginny y con James y Lily bufamos, mientras Albus reía.

Terminamos de desayunar y como teníamos mucho calor decidimos ir a la piscina, así que cada uno fue a su habitación a cambiarse, yo busqué un bikini y escogí uno negro con tachas, agarré una toalla, me hice una coleta alta y baje descalza, como en la sala no había nadie, salí al patio y estaban Albus y James en la piscina y Lily tomando sol, tenia un bikini negro con líneas horizontales de colores, seguramente si Scorpious la viera se desmayaría en ese preciso instante, yo fui al lado de Lily y me acosté a tomar sol.

-¿Así que en una semana viene tu enamorado? -Pregunte viendo a Lily de reojo, que se sonrojo.

-Si -Fue lo único que pudo decir y yo reí- ¡No te rías! -Me gritó toda sonrojada y yo reí más fuerte.

De pronto a ambas nos empezaron a caer gotas en la espalda, nos dimos vuelta y vimos que James y Albus nos mojaban con su pelo.

-Mi intención era tomar sol, no mojarme… todavía -Dije yo a James.

-Lo lamento, te vas a mojar -Dijo agarrandome como bebe, Albus tenía igual a Lily, ambas nos miramos y empezamos a gritar y pegarles.

-¡No griten! -Dijeron los dos llegando al borde de la pileta.

-¡No nos mojen! -Gritamos nosotras, pero era muy tarde, ya se habían tirado, tome aire como pude y sentí que el agua me mojaba desde la punta de mis dedos hasta el ultimo cabello, cuando salí con Lily gritamos.

-¡James Potter/ Albus Potter te odio!

-¡Y yo te amo/quiero! -Dijeron James y Albus respectivamente, James abrazándome por la cintura y Albus abrazando a Lily por los hombros.

-Si no fuera porque estas en mi casa y el único que te puede ver es Albus, haría que te cambiaras -me dijo antes de besarme suavemente.

-¿Y me meto en tunica al agua? -Le dije yo alzando las cejas.

-Si, no es mala idea- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Celoso!- Le dije empujándolo mientras reía, pero el me tomo por el brazo acercándome y me dio un beso profundo pero lleno de amor, hasta que nos empezaron a mojar.

Nos separamos y Albus y Lily dejaron de mojarnos para gritar.

-¡No coman enfrente a los pobres!

-¡Qué tu novia no pueda venir hasta una semana antes de que empiece Hogwarts no es nuestra culpa!- Dijo James a Albus, ya que el salía con Alice Longbottom, hija de Neville y Hannah Longbottom.

-Yo mejor me callo -Dije recibiendo una mirada de advertencia de Lily.

El resto de la tarde lo pasamos haciendo guerras de agua, tomando sol hasta que tía Ginny nos sacó de la pileta porque teníamos que ir a casa de tío Percy.


	11. Noticia

Todos nos bañamos y cambiamos de forma presentable para ir a lo de tío Percy, yo me puse un short, con una camisa fucsia transparente, que hace que se vea mi corpiño, seguramente James me va a decir algo, y una plataformas negras, deje mi cabello suelto y me maquille un poco, bajé y vi a James vestido con un jean negro y una remera blanca con detalles en negro que, sinceramente, le quedaba DEMASIADO bien, Albus estaba igual, pero con el jean gris y la remera roja, Lily tenía un vestido azul oscuro con puntos blancos y un cordón marrón en la cintura, estábamos todos presentables.

-Ya te cambias -Me dijo James cuando me vio.

-No, gracias -Le dije antes de darle un beso-. No seas celoso, me pueden mirar, pero el único que me puede tocar sos vos -Le susurré al oído, el me sonrió y me dio otro beso.

-¿Vamos? -Preguntó tía Ginny, todos asentimos y fuimos a la chimenea, las primeras en irnos fuimos Lily y yo, luego James y Albus y luego los tíos.

En lo de tío Percy ya habían llegado los abuelos, papá y Louis a los que corrí a abrazar, Ron, tía Hermione con Rose y Hugo y Nicholas Wood, que es novio de Molls. Saludamos a todos y esperamos a tío George con familia y a Teddy con la francesa. Cuando estábamos todos empezamos a cenar, yo me senté al lado de James y de Roxanne.

-Rox, cinco galeones a que Molls está embarazada -Le susurré a mi prima ella asintió y seguimos comiendo como si nada.

Cuando íbamos por el postre Molls miró de reojo a Nick, el asintió, Lucy y tía Audrey sonrieron y tío Percy frunció ceño, ambos fuertemente agarrados de la mano se levantaron y carraspearon, yo le di un golpe en las costillas a Rox, que me lo devolvió y miró a la parejita.

-Bueno… con Molls, les q-queríamos decir que… -Empezó a decir Nick yo sonreí ampliamente.

-Estoy embarazada -Dijo Molly luego de un largo suspiro, todas las mujeres largamos gritos de emoción y los empezamos a felicitar.

-Agarra a Fred -Le dije a Rox antes de ir con James, a que los Weasley o Potter-Weasley eran conocidos como los mas celosos. Lily se acercó a Albus, yo a James, Rox a Fred, Lucy a Louis, tía Audrey a tío George, Rose a Hugo, tía Herms a tío Ron, tía Ginny a tío Harry y Ted y la francesa a papá.

-¿¡QUÉ COSA!? -Fue el gritó que se escuchó mientras los hombres se levantaban y la mujeres agarraban a sus novios, primos, esposos, o hermanos. Cuando se estaban por tirar encima de Nick todas gritamos.

-¡Ya basta!

-Pero…

-Nada…

-Pe…

-¡Nada! -La furia Weasley femenina, podía con todo, y Lils tenía el carácter de sus dos abuelas, en teoría, nunca, NUNCA, te enojes con Lily Luna Potter, ya que hay un 99,9999999% de posibilidades de que termines en San Mungo, siendo hombre como mujer. Volvieron las felicitaciones, pero esta vez se agregaron las forzadas de los hombres, terminamos el postre y volvimos a cada uno a su casa, bueno, yo no, yo fui con James a su casa.


	12. Pesadilla

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

* * *

Llegamos y cada uno subió a su habitación y agarre pergamino y pluma y empecé a escribir.

_Querida primita:_

_Solo te quería avisar que no me olvide la apuesta que hicimos, así que quiero mis cinco galeones cuanto antes._

_ Con todo mi amor_

_ Domi_

Doble la carta y la envíe, me cambie la ropa por mi piyama y me dormí.

_*Sueño*_

_Estaba en mi casa, no había nadie, todo estaba normal, pero igual sentía miedo, camine hasta mi habitación, estaba destrozada, con mas miedo salí, recorrí todas las habitaciones, no había nadie, pero todo estaba destrozado._

_Volví al living que anteriormente estaba impecable, ahora todo estaba destruido y lo peor…_

_-¡NO! -Grite viendo que había tres cuerpos de tres hombres… muertos- ¡Louis!_

_Fui a donde estaba el cuerpo de mi hermano, no tenía heridas, tenía los ojos abiertos, inexpresivos, más lágrimas caían por mis ojos._

_Mire hacia otro lado, estaba mi papá… muerto._

_-Papá… por favor- Dije entre sollozos, en cualquier momento me iba a desmayar, lo sabía, pero entonces…_

_-¡JAMES! -Ahí estaba mi novio, muerto…_

_*Fin del sueño*_

-¡NOO! -Grité cuando me desperté, estaba llorando, transpirada y respiraba muy agitada, me tranquilice un poco mas cuando me di cuenta que fue una pesadilla, mire la hora eran las tres de la mañana.

Abren la puerta de mi habitación y prender la luz y veo a mi tío Harry con tía Ginny preocupados, cuando tío Harry me ve llorando se acerca y me abraza, yo todavía llorando desconsoladamente me aferro a el, escondo mi cabeza en su pecho y siento como tía Ginny me acaricia el cabello, mientras tío Harry me decía palabras tranquilizadoras.

Escucho que alguien abre la puerta y veo que entra James con cara de dormido pero de preocupación, yo prácticamente salte de la cama y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

-Tranquila ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? -Me preguntó y yo asentí todavía llorando, no me podía olvidar su cuerpo frío, inexpresivo, sus ojos vacios, no podía.

-¿Me prometes que nunca me vas a dejar?- Le susurré con la voz ahogada.

Me separa un poco de el y me dice.

-Nunca -Dice secando mis lagrimas entonces lo bese con todo el amor que pude.

Y cuando me di cuenta toda la familia Potter estaba en mi cuarto.

-¿Quieren chocolate? -Preguntó tía Ginny, yo asentí y James también mientras que los dos enanos se iban a dormir y tío Harry fue a ayudar a tía Ginny.

-¿Estas mas tranquila? -Preguntó James cuando sus padres se fueron.

-Si, gracias-Le dije todavía abrazada a el.

Nos acostamos, en ningún momento me separe de el.

-Cuando te escuche gritar me asuste, pensé que te había pasado algo -Dijo cortando el silencio.

-Solo mi mente me traiciono -Dije haciéndolo reír- Gracias por preocuparte -Le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Es imposible no preocuparme por vos -Me dijo, yo le sonreí con ternura y lo bese, pero cuando escuchamos la puerta nos separamos, lentamente, pero nos separamos.

Estuvimos hablando un rato los cuatro hasta que los tíos se fueron a dormir.

-James, ¿Te podes quedar? -Le dije a el, necesitaba que me abrace, necesitaba sentirme protegida.

-Claro preciosa -Me dio un beso en la frente y nos acostamos.

Puse mi cabeza en su pecho y el me abrazó, me acarició el cabello y cuando me estaba por quedar dormida escuche que susurró.

-Si supieras en verdad cuanto te amo -Sonreí y caí dormida.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Les quería preguntar si querian que suban de a un capitulo o todos juntos, ya que la historia en Potterfics esta completa, espero sus reviews.**


	13. Misión: Enamorar a Scorpius

Me desperté gracias a la luz que entraba por la ventana, sentí que un brazo rodeaba mi cintura, sonreí al recordar que James había dormido conmigo, luego recordé el porque y dejé de sonreír, me di vuelta y estaba ahí, dormía tranquilamente, acaricié su cabello y me quedé mirandolo un rato hasta que escuché un golpeteo en la ventana, era la lechuza de Roxanne, sonreí, me levanté, agarré la nota y la bolsa.

Hazme acordar que nunca apueste contigo.  
Rox.

Reí bajito para no despertar a James, en la bolsa estaban los 5 galeones, los guardé y entré en el baño, abrí el agua y me empecé a quitar la remera, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y entró James.

-¡James! -Grité escandalizada.

-Señorita Weasley, esta usted muy _sexy_ -Dijo acercandose a mi, yo reí, rodee su cuello con mis brazos y el me tomó de la cintura.

-Usted también, señor Potter -Dije antes de besarlo.

El acarició mi espalda por debajo de mi remera y yo me estremecí por el contacto, mi remera cayó al piso y entre besos, mordidas y caricias la ropa due historia.

A los tropezones entramos en la ducha, si el agua estaba fría o caliente no se, el besaba mi cuello, rodee mis piernas en su cintura y el me aprisionó contra la pared... y el resto se lo dejo a su imaginación.

Bajamos a desayunar, estaban todos excepto tío Harry que debía estar en el Ministerio, desayunamos como todos los días, y luego Lilu me llamó porque quería hablar conmigo y fuimos al borde de la pileta.

-¿Qué pasó? -Pregunté cuando nos sentamos.

-Los padres de Scor se van de viaje y el viene mañana -Me dijo nerviosa y yo reí.

-Tengo una idea... -Dije con una sonrisa misteriosa y estuvimos planeando la misión "Enamorar a Scorpius"

* * *

Perdón que sea tan corto, ahora voy a subir uno o dos mas!


	14. Lucky

Me levanté, ese día llegaría Scorpius y tendría que empezar el plan "Enamorar a Scorpius" con Lily.

Me bañe, me puse mi traje de baño y arriba un short y una musculosa, bajé y Scorpius ya había llegado, estaba comiendo algo junto a Albus y James que lo miraba medio feo.

-Buen día -Dije cuando entré.

-Buen día -Contestaron todos, James me dio un beso y empecé a desayunar.

Luego de unos minutos bajó Lily con un vestido azul con lunares blancos, cuando vio a Scorpius se sonrojó.

-Buen día -Dijo sentándose a mi lado, yo le sonreí y ella me respondió la sonrisa.

-Buen día -Contestaron los demás.

Tía Ginny entró en la cocina y me saludó a mí y a Lily.

-Mamá ¿Papá esta en el despacho? -Preguntó James, en la casa de los Potter había un pequeño cuarto que tío Harry usaba como despacho.

-Si, esta ahí -Contestó tía Ginny, James asintió y subió las escaleras.

Terminamos de desayunar y James todavía no había bajado, subí a mi cuarto y tome mi guitarra, bajé, salí al jardín y me puse debajo de un árbol y empecé a tocar, primero, melodías, acordes y luego me acordé de una canción que me gusta mucho y empecé a cantar:

Do you hear me,  
I'm Talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair

Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Y cuando me di cuenta, Lily, Albus y Scorpius me estaban aplaudiendo, me sonrojé y dije:

-Lils, ¿Vamos a la pileta? -Le guiñe un ojo y ella asintió, dejé la guitarra cuidadosamente apoyada en el árbol, fuimos al borde de la pileta, Lily se quitó su vestido y yo mi short y mi remera.

Nos tiramos de un chapuzón y cuando salí vi que a Scorpius casi se le cae la mandíbula viendo a Lily.

-Dale un balde a Scorpius, esta por babear -Dije a Lily haciendo que se sonrojara y yo riera.

-¿Vienen? -Pregunté a Albus y Scorpius, ellos se miraron, se quitaron la remera y corrieron a la pileta y se tiraron haciendo que el agua salte para todos lados.

Con Lily, y cuando vio a Scorpius sin remera casi se desmaya, yo reí entre diente y le susurre.

-Mejor el balde te lo doy a vos -Lily se sonrojó y se metió bajo el agua para que Albus y Scorpius no la vean.

Escuche la puerta y vi que apareció James, llegó hasta el borde de la pileta y dijo.

-¡Gracias por avisar! -Se sacó la remera y se tiró al agua muy cerca mío.

Antes de que el saliera del agua, me sumergí y empecé a nadar, cuando estaba por salir, alguien me tiró del pie hacia atrás, salí como pude, y vi a James con una sonrisa burlona. Se sumergió y nado hasta donde estaba yo, me agarró de las piernas y me colgó cual bolsa de papas, se paró y yo le empecé a pegar.

-¡James! ¡Bájame! -Gritaba mientras le daba patas de golpes en la espalda.

-Esta bien -Me tiró al agua haciendo que mi espalda golpee contra el agua, eso dolió.

Estuvimos en el agua hasta que tía Ginny nos llamó, varias veces en la pileta vi como Lily miraba a Scorpius o viceversa, esos dos terminaban juntos.

* * *

**La cancion se llama Lucky, de Jason Mraz: watch?v=acvIVA9-FMQ**


	15. Anden 9 34

Agosto dio paso a Septiembre, y con este el comienzo del año escolar, ese día Albus partiría a su 6° año en Hogwarts y Lily al 5°. Las cosas entre Lily y Scorpius iban cada vez mejores, pero obviamente James no sospechaba nada, Albus no se, es su mejor amigo, así que seguramente algo sospeche.

Bajé a desayunar y ya estaban casi todos, excepto tío Harry y James, los últimos días estuvo mucho tiempo con tío Harry.

-Buen día -Dije cuando entre en la cocina.

-Buen día -Respondieron.

Me senté y empecé a desayunar, me quedé pensando, como hace varios días, en que le puedo regalar a James en nuestro aniversario, que de hecho, es mañana, ¡Y yo no le había comprado nada!

En ese momento entraron James y tío Harry con una sonrisa en la cara, yo alce un ceja y James me besó, que forma de cambiar de tema.

Desayunamos tranquilos, los tíos también llevarían a Scorpius a la estación ya que sus padres estaban de viaje. A las 10:30 nos desaparecimos y aparecimos en un callejón a una calle de la estación.

Ayudamos a los chicos a poner sus baúles en los carros y fuimos al andén, entre el 9 y el 10, primero pase junto a James, luego Albus y Scorpius, luego Lily y por último los tíos.

Caminamos por el andén y nos encontramos con tío Ron y tía Hermione que venían con Rose, que tiene la edad de Albus, y con Hugo, que tiene la edad de Lily. Seguí caminando y vi a mi papá y a Louis, sonreí y corrí a abrazarlos.

-¡Papá! ¡Louis! -Corrí y los abracé.

Louis este año entraba a su 7° año, el como casi toda la familia es Gryffindor.

-¡Domi! -Gritaron ellos.

-Los extrañe -Dije mientras los abrazaba, no los veía hace mucho.

-Y nosotros -Me dijeron mientras nos separábamos.

Estuvimos hablando unos minutos y luego los tres fuimos con los demás.

-¡Bill! ¡Louis! -Dijo tía Ginny abrazando a papá y a Louis.

-¡Enana! -Dijo papá abrazando a la tía.

-¡Tía! -Dijo Louis también abrazándola.

Todos se saludaron y con James ayudamos a los chicos a subir sus baúles al tren, bajamos todos, excepto Albus que había ido a buscar a Alice, su novia.

Estuvimos hablando otro rato mas hasta que el silbato del tren sonó y los chicos subieron al tren, y este empezó a moverse, ellos se asomaban por la ventana y saludaban, siento que James me abraza por la cintura, saludó a los chicos con una sonrisa.

-Es raro no estar en el tren -Digo a James que asiente, doy media vuelta, y lo beso.

-Te amo tanto -Me dice cuando nos separamos, yo sonrió.

-Y yo a ti -Digo antes de darle otro beso, escuchamos que alguien carraspea y nos separamos.

-¡Bill! -Dice tía Ginny golpeándolo, con James reímos, nunca se iba a acostumbrar.

-Bueno, ya, me voy -Dijo mi papá, lo saludé y se fue.

-Necesito ir a comprar algo -Me dijo James.

-Y yo, pero primero seguramente vaya a ver a Rox -Le dije, el asintió y se fue.

Yo me acerqué a tía Ginny.

-Tía, necesito tu ayuda -Ella asintió incitándome a que siga- Como sabrás, mañana con James cumplimos 3 años de novios, y no se que regalarle.

Tía Ginny sonrió misteriosamente, ¿Ella sabría algo que yo no?

-Tengo el regalo perfecto -Sonreí, sabía que ella me podía salvar.


	16. Casa de Roxanne

Salí de la tienda del Callejón Diagon y me dirigí hacia algún callejón para desaparecerme. Aparecí en el jardín de la casa de tío George, toqué timbre y espere a que alguien abra la puerta, escuché que tía Angie gritaba "Ya voy". Abrió la puerta y sonrió extrañada de que me encuentre allí.

-¡Domi! Que sorpresa -Me dijo invitándome a pasar.

-Hola tía, ¿Esta Rox? -Pregunté luego de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Si, esta en su cuarto -Asentí y subí las escaleras, busqué la segunda puerta a la de izquierda y toqué.

-Pase -Dijo Rox desde adentro.

Entre, su cuarto era… normal, ni muy grande ni muy chico, tenía las paredes color blanco, excepto una que era color escarlata por, obviamente, Gryffindor. La miré, ella no prestó atención a quien había entrado en su cuarto y vi que tenía puesto un mini-shor violeta y una remera blanca con detalles del color del pantalón, que normalmente usaba para dormir.

-¿Enserio? ¿Pijama? -Dije yo alzando una ceja.

-¡Domi! No sabía que venías -Dijo sorprendida.

-Yo tampoco -Dije sentándome en su cama.

-¿Y cómo es eso? -Dijo alzando una ceja y sentándose a mi lado.

-Lo decidí a último momento -Expliqué yo, cosa que en parte era verdad, ya que tenía planeado ir, pero la decisión final la tome en el Callejón Diagon.

-¿Fuiste a King's Cross? -Preguntó ella.

-Si, fue raro no subir en el tren -Dijo recordando esa mañana.

-¿Cuándo empiezas en la Academia de Aurores? -Dijo Rox.

-El 4, en tres días -Contesté jugando con mi pelo- ¿Vos cuando empiezas en la tienda?

Roxanne juntó con Fred trabajarían con tío George y Emma, la empleada, en Sortilegios Weasley.

-Fred empezó hoy, yo mañana, ya que hoy me quede dormida -Dijo despreocupadamente haciendo que y riera.

-Que responsable señorita Weasley -Dije haciendo que ella también riera.

-Si mal no recuerdo mañana es tu aniversario con James -Dijo ella haciendo que yo me sonrojo levemente.

-Si, es mañana -Contesté ahora abrazando un muñeco de Roxanne.

-¿Y que tiene planeado?

-Nada -Contesté yo, es verdad, no habíamos planeado nada, o James tenía una sorpresa o viendo como se iba dando el día íbamos a hacer algo.

-¿Cómo que nada? -Preguntó ella un tanto alarmada.

-No, nada, seguramente planearemos algo mañana -Dije despreocupadamente.

-¿Y que le vas a regalar? -Preguntó ya interesada.

-Que te lo muestre el cuando se lo de -Dije abrazando la bolsa del regalo.

-Por favor -Me dijo haciendo puchero.

-¡No! -Dije tirándole un almohadón, en ese momento entró tía Angie y ambas pusimos cara de no haber roto un plato.

-¿Qué hicieron? -Preguntó rápidamente.

-Nada -Contestamos con sinceridad.

Rodó los ojos y preguntó:

-¿Domi te quedas a comer? -Preguntó mirándome, pensé, voy a lo de tía Ginny, o me quedo acá, le doy un respiro a tía Ginny.

-Me quedo -Dije con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, Roxanne ponte algo de ropa -Dijo mirándola, ella refunfuño, pero asintió.

Tía Angie salió y Rox con paso pesado se dirigió a su armario, tomó algo de ropa y se empezó a cambiar, si frente mío, somos casi hermanas cosas así hacemos desde que tenemos memoria. Terminó de cambiarse y bajamos a ver si ya estaba la comida.

La tía Angie ya había puesto la mesa así que nos sentamos, después de unos 5 minutos apareció con la comida, comimos tranquilas, luego me fui a casa de tía Ginny.

Me aparecí en el living, alarmada llegó tía Ginny.

-Domi, me asustaste -Dijo suspirando aliviada.

-Perdón, pero no me puedo aparecer en el jardín.

-Esta bien, solo fue el susto -Me dijo sonriéndome de una forma muy parecida a la de la abuela Molly.

-¿James está? -Pregunté antes de que se vaya a la cocina.

-Creo que esta en su cuarto -Dijo dudosa. Yo asentí y primero fui a mi habitación, guarde muy bien el regalo y fui a la habitación de James.

Toqué la puerta, no escuché nada, no debe estar, entré y escuché el ruido del agua, se debía estar bañando, me acosté en su cama a esperar que salga, mis parpados empezaron a pesar y luego de unos minutos caí dormida.


	17. Vestidos

Sentí unos labios sobre los míos abrí los ojos y estaba James, correspondí el beso gustosa cuando nos separamos acaricie su mejilla mientras lo miraba a los ojos lo amo tanto.

-Te amo-Dijimos al mismo tiempo, sonreímos y me sente en la cama, el estaba con el cabello mojado y sin remera.

-¿Sabias que eres muy sexy? -Dije mientras me acercaba a darle otro beso.

-Si lo sabia- Me dijo cuando nos separamos yo solte una risita y segui mirandolo a los ojos.

-Nunca crei que iba a amar tanto a una persona- Dije yo.

-Yo tampoco, pero aun asi lo hago-Sonrei y lo abrace.

-¿Recuerdas el dia que dijimos que salimos?-Dijo el yo recorde y reí.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Tio Ron, tio Percy y Fleur pusieron el grito en el cielo-Dije recondando esa cena de navidad en La Madriguera.

-Y cuando tio Bill me corrió por toda la madriguera-Dijo el yo lanze una carcajada- ¡Hey no te rias! -Dijo el mirandome indignado yo ante esto rei mas fuerte- ¡Basta! -Deje de reirme solo porque si no me iba a hacer cosquillas.

-Esta bien dejo de reírme-Dije lo mas seria posible- es que fue gracioso cuando terminaron revolcandose en la nieve- Lancé otra carcajada y el empezó a hacerme cosquillas estuvo un rato así hasta que los dos terminamos sobre su cama sin aliento y con dolor de panza.

Desperté y no sentí el calor de James a mi lado, me senté y tallé mis ojos, hoy era nuestro aniversario, y James no estaba a mi lado, suspiré y me levanté, pero casi choco con una bandeja que tenía Hot Cakes, café, una carta y un jazmín, mi flor favorita.

Con una sonrisa tome la carta y la empecé a leer.

_Princesa:  
Lamento no haberme levantado a tu lado, pero tenía que preparar los últimos detalles para esta noche, así que a las ocho te paso a buscar para ir a cenar_

Te ama con toda el alma  
James  
  
Feliz, empecé a desayunar, cuando terminé bajé y fui a la cocina donde había una nota sobre la mesa.

Domi: Me fui a comprar unas cosas, en un rato vuelvo

Estaba sola, así que aproveche y empecé a buscar que ponerme esta noche, subí a mi habitación y abrí el armario y empecé a buscar entre los vestidos que tenía algo que me gustara, sacaba me paraba frente al espejo y los botaba en la cama, estuve así un rato, hasta que encontré el vestido perfecto.

Era azul marino, tenía un lazo mas oscuro en la cintura y algunas capas en la parte de la falta, en el cuellotenía unos detalles en cobre. Busque unos zapatos que me convinaran y los puse junto a mi cama, busque accesorios y los puse junto al vestido, solo faltaba que sean las ocho.

* * *

Vestido de . .


	18. Aniversario l: Cena

-Estas hermosa -Dijo tío Harry cuando estaba bajando las escaleras.

-Gracias -Dije antes de abrazarlo.

-Si no fuera mi hijo, lo ahorcaria solo por atreverse a tocar a mi sobrina -Dijo Harry celoso.

-¡Harry!/¡Tio! -Grité con tía Ginny.

-Bueno, ya, no se enojen -Dijo medio divertido.

Estaba nerviosa, no lo podía ocultar, pero sabía que todo iba a salir bien. Ya casi eran las ocho, ya estaba por llegar. En ese momento la puerta se abre y aparece James con pantalon negro, camisa blanca y zapatos.

Me acerqué a el con una sonrisa y le di el beso que estuve esperando todo el dia, por un momento olvidamos que los tíos nos estaban mirando.

-Feliz aniversario -Dijo James mirandome a los ojos.

-Feliz aniversario, te amo -Le di otro beso.

-Pasenla bien- Dijo tía Ginny, le sonreimos y nos fuimos.

Fuimos a un callejón cercano y nos desaparecimos, aparecimos en otro, salimos y vi que estabamos en el mundo muggle, el me guió hasta un restaurant a pocos metros de ahí, entramos y preguntaron si teniamos reservación, James dijo que estaba a su nombre, y nos guiaron a una mesa, nos sentamos y vi que había un escenario.

-¿Karaoke? -Pregunté a James.

-Exacto -Contestó el con una sonrisa.

El lugar era lindo, no era ni muy iluminado ni muy oscuro, tenía vaias mesas y el escenario, no era ni muy grande ni muy chico, era perfecto.

Pedimos la comida y cenamos mientras escuchamos como la gente cantaba.

-Me encantó el desayuno, gracias -Le dije con una sonrisa tierna.

-A mi me encantas vos -Me dijo con una sonrisa, le di un beso y seguimos comiendo. Había gente que cantaba bien y gente que menos mal que no se dedicaba a eso.

Terminamos de comer y mientras esperabamos a que nos dieran el postre James se levantó y caminó hacia el escenaio, le hizo unas señas al chico que pasaba la musica y empezó a sonar una canción.

It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
No one will know,  
Come on girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of  
cash we can blow,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

James se interrumpió, yo estaba con lagrimas en los ojos y dijo:  
-¿No me vas a dejar cantar solo?  
Subí al escenario empecé a cantar con el.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So whatcha wanna do?  
Let's just run girl.

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Just say I do,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby.

Just say I do,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

La canción terminó y James sacó una cajita de terciopelo azul, la abrió y sacó un anillo de oro con una piedra en el centro, sencillo, pero hermoso.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Te casarias conmigo? -Preguntó James, yo lloraba, de felicidad obviamente, me abalencé sobre el y lo bese.

-Claro que si -Le dije con la voz un poco quebrada.

El me beso mientras todos en el restaurant aplaudian, era el mejor día me vida.

* * *

**La canción es Marry you de Bruno Mars**


	19. Aniversario ll: Noche

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling._**

**_N/A: Este capitulo tiene lemon, leer bajo su responsabilidad._**

* * *

_POV Narrador_

Después de que Dominique llorara otro rato, comieron el postre y salieron del restaurant. Ambos irradiaban felicidad.

James guió a Domi por unas calles hasta llegar a un hotel, entraron y se acercaron al mostrador.

-Buenas noches -Dijo la recepcionista.

-Buenas noches, tengo una habitación reservada al nombre de James Potter -Dijo él.

La chica verificó un par de cosas en la computadora y les dijo que su habitación era la 207, en el 3 piso, les dio la llave y subieron al ascensor.

Domi se puso frente a James y de espaldas a la puerta, lo besó muy lentamente haciendo que los sentidos de James despertaran, él llevó sus manos a la cintura de Domi haciendo que queden todavía mas juntos, el ascensor paró y resistiendose a besarse en el medio del pasillo buscaron la habitación.

Cuando entraron vieron que en el medio tenía una cama con un cobertor blanco y almohadones, una mesita de luz con un telefono, en un pared una barra y en la otra una puerta.

James empezó a besar a Dominique y la aprisionó contra la puerta, ella rodeó sus brazos por el cuello de el y así profundizar mas el beso, caminaron torpente hacia el centro de la habitación.

-Hoy tus deseos son ordenes -Susurró Domi en el oído de James, para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que el jadeara.

-¿Todos mis deseos? -Preguntó James poniendo sus manos en el trasero de ella haciendo que suelte un gemido.

-Todos -Susurró antes de empezar a besar el cuello de su novio.

James empezó a acariciar el trasero y las piernas de Domi haciendo que ahogue gemidos.

-Desnudate para mi -Dijo James, Dominique sonrió contra el cuello de James, miró su boca y le dio un muy apasionado beso.

-Será un placer -Se alejó un poco y muy lentamente bajó el cierre de su vestido, lo quitó dejandola con sus tacos negros y lenceria negra con encaje beige.

La erección de James era bastante notoria, Domi tenía una sonrisa seductora que lo volvía loco. Se quitó los tacos, empezó a jugar con el bretel de su corpiño para luego quitarlo, ahora solo tenía unas muy finas bragas. Dio media vuelta y se las quitó muy, pero muy provocativamente, definitivamente Dominique iba volver loco a James.

Volvió a darse vuelta ya completamente desnuda, sin pudor ni vergüenza, camino hacia James y empezó a desabotonarle la camisa.

-Tienes demasiada ropa-Se quejó Domi. Cuando terminó con los botones se puso atrás de James y terminó de sacar su camisa, volvió a ponerse de frente, lo miró a los ojos y se arrodilló, empezó a desabrochar el cinturon, una tortura para James, bajó los pantalones y con ayuda de el los sacó junto a los zapatos.

Sonrió picaramente y empezó a jugar con el elastico del boxer, rosando su miembro y haciendo que James gruñera, al fin los quitó. Domi se paró y empezó a besar a James sin un poco de delicadeza, el empezó caminar hacia atrás y de pronto ella quedó acorralada, con impulso enroscó sus piernas en la cadera de el, sus intimidades se rosaban haciendo que ambos gimieran entre beso y beso. James despegó sus labios de los de ella y los llevó a sus pechos, con su boca, lamia, mordia y succionaba, haciendo que ella gimiera. James puso su mano en el otro pecho masajeandolo y aumentando el placer de Dominique.

Luego de estar unos minutos así, a tropezones llegaron a la cama, el cayó encima de ella, empezó a besar su cuello, siguió por su clavicula y su vientre, llegó a su intimidad y empezó a lamer, morder y succionar, Dominique no paraba de gemir, para sorpresa de ella , él introdució dos dedos y empezó un vaiven mientras que con la otra acariciaba su botón, cuando Domi llgó al orgasmo el nombre de James sonó en toda la habitación.

Ella se giró sobre si misma y empezó a besar el cuello de James, cuando su intimidad tocó el vientre de él ambos gruñeron, bajó los besos por su pecho mientras lo acariciaba, siguió bajando y cuando tomó con sus manos el miembro de James el se sorprendió, empezó a masajearlo mientras miraba la cara de excitación de James, empezó a lamerlo mientras escuchaba los gemidos de James .

-Ah v-voy -Dijo él entre gemidos, ella se apartó un poco mientras la escencia de James corría . Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y contra su boca susurro.

-¿Te gustó?

-Estuvo perfecto

James volvió a besarla y se dio media vuelta quedando encima de ella, sus lenguas parecian estar en una guerra entonces James. sin que Domi se lo esperara, entró en ella haciendo que suelte un gemido, el vaiven primero fue lento, y luego las estocadas iban cada vez mas rápido, cuando llegaron el nombre del otro sonó en la habitación.

Mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento James dijo:

-Si hoy es así no me quiero imaginar la noche de bodas.

-Oh, no te lo pienso decir- Domi empezó a besar otra vez a James- Todavía falta el baño...


	20. Tiempo y detalles

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

* * *

Ya estaban en mayo, faltaban dos meses para su boda. Decidimos que la realizariamos en las vacaciones de verano para que esten todos los primos.

Mis damas de honor serian Roxanne, Lily, Rose, Molly y Lucy, mientras que los padrinos de James serian Fred, Teddy, Albus, Hugo y Louis. Los chicos a tenían sus tunicas de gala, incluso Hugo, Louis y Albus que se encontraban en Hogwarts. En cambio las chicas, solo tenían el vestido las que no se encontraban en Hogwarts, las demás -incluyendome- los elegiriamos en vacaciones.

Pese a todo seguiamos con el entrenamiento de los aurores, de hecho ya estabamos por terminar nuestro primer año. Muchas veces llegabamos agotados, pero estabamos felices.

Tío Harry y tío Ron decian que eramos muy buenos, no se si era cierto o era porque somos familia, ojala sea lo primero.

Con James también estabamos buscando departamentos para mudarnos luego de la boda, la mayoria tenian dos habitaciones, siempre tener una habitación era util, mas con tantos primos.

Me levanté y salí de la habitación, me asomé a la de James y lo vi dormido, me acerqué a él y lo besé, luego de unos segundos me correspondió el beso.

-Buen dia -Dije entrando a la cama con él.

-Buen dia -Contestó volviendome a besar.

-No quiero salir de la cama -Dije abrazandome a él.

-Ni yo -Me abrazó con mas fuerza y escondí mi cabeza en su pecho.

Estuvimos un rato así hasta que subió tía Ginny, yo estaba por volver a dormirme.

-Tienen que levantarse -Nos dijo con una sonrisa.

-No queremos -Respondimos los dos abrazandonos mas.

-¿Y que le digo a la abuela? -Ese día iriamos a La Madriguera.

-La verdad, que no teniamos ganas de levantarnos y nos quedamos en la cama -Respondió James.

-Bajan a desayunar en cinco minutos -Rodamos los ojos y con mucha fuerza nos levantamos.


	21. ¿Seré mamá algún día?

No habíamos terminado de salir de la chimenea que la abuela ya nos estaba abrazando.

-Perdón por la demora, es que ALGUNOS nos querían levántarse de la cama -Dijo tía Ginny mirándonos muy fijamente.

-Estaba calentita -Dije "inocentemente", mientras los hombres que se encontraban allí fruncían el ceño.

Saludamos a los tíos y parte de los primos que se encontraban en La Madriguera,faltaba todavía un mes para que el tren partiera de Hogwarts a Kings Cross. Cuando fui a saludar a Teddy esquive a Victoire, otra vez, todavía no nos llevábamos bien, pero los tíos me habían obligado a invitarla a la boda, a ella y a Fleur.

Habían intentado demasíadas veces que nos reconciliemos, pero simplemente no podíamos, no podía olvidar todo lo que me había dicho, igual, no ponía mucho empeño en reconciliarme. Los que más insisitieron fueron papá y Lou, pero mas que nada papá, no le gustaba que sus hijas y su exesposa esten peleadas.

Tía Ginny no había insistido demasíado en que me reconcilie con Fleur, ya que la había aceptado como cuñada, a pesar de los años y sucesos transcurridos, no se llevaban muy bien.

Cargué a Logan, el hijo de Molly y Nick, que ya tenía tres meses, era muy tranquilo, parece que iba a ser como la madre, mas tranquilo, y no como el padre que es mas rebelde.

La abuela nos llamó para que almorcemos, me senté junto a James, aun con Logan en brazos, me di cuenta que James me estaba mirando, me dio perdido y con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué miras tanto? -Pregunté sacandolo de su ensoñación.

-Te imaginaba cargando a un hijo nuestro -Me di cuenta que se me aguaron los ojos, sonreí y le di un beso.

-¡No perviertan a mi hijo! -Gritó Molls haciendonos reír.

-Tranquila, todavía no -Dijimos con James haciendo que Molls frunza el ceño.

Como tan tranquilos como se puede comer en La Madriguera, entre bromas, gritos y regaños. Cuando llegamos a casa de los tíos todavía una pregunta rondaba en mi cabeza ¿Seré mamá algún día?

Mas de un mes había pasado desde ese almuerzo en La Madriguera, los chicos ya habían vuelto de Hogwarts, y hoy iríamos a elegir los vestidos de las damas de honor y el mio.

Estábamos caminando por Londres muggle, ya que en el Mundo Mágico no hay mucha variedad de vestidos, ya habíamos entrado por lo menos a tres tiendas, y a ninguna le gusto nada. Había vestidos rojos, rosas, violetas, azules, pero ninguno lindo. Entramos en otra tienda, cuando vi los vestidos de los maniquies sabía que acá ibamos a encontrar por lo menos el de las chicas.

-Buenas tardes, ¿En que las puedo ayudar? -Preguntó una chica que trabaja en la tienda.

-Necesitamos vestidos para las damas de honor y para la novia -Dijo Lily.

-Muy bien, ¿Les parece empezar con las damas de honor? -Todas asentimos.

Nos condujo hacia la parte trasera del negocio donde había percheros llenos de vestidos de todos los colores, empezamos con los negros, seguimos con los azules, violetas, rosas, rojos, naranjas y amarillos. Entre los amarillos había uno color vainilla muy lindo, era largo hasta la rodilla, tenía un lazo en la cintura y tenía tirantes, como era el talle de Lily se lo probó, le quedaba hermoso.

-¿Qué dicen? -Preguntó la enana.

-Me encanta -Dijimos todas.

La vendedora anotó los talles de todas las damas de honor, y también algún cambio, para que el vestido tenga un toque mas personal, mas corto, sin tirantes, sin lazo, etc.

Ahora quedaba el mio, todas las tías me habían dicho que no les fue fácil encontrar su vestido perfecto, pero sabía que si empezaba a buscar con ese pensamiento no lo iba a encontrar nunca, así que empezamos.

Había largos cortos, con encaje, con lazos, mas ceñidos a la cintura, con espalda abierta, sin tirantes, vaporosos, había mucha variedad. Todas me mostraban un vestido, pero no eran el vestido perfecto.

-Dom, ¿Este que te parece? -Preguntó Rose desde el otro lado del salón.

Cuando lo vi, supe que era mi vestido, no tenía tirantes, con escote corazón, se arrastraba levenmente por el piso y tenía uno detalles en plateado, era hermoso.

-Me quiero probar este -Dije con una sonrisa.

Todas teníamos lágrimas en los ojos, pero mas que nada yo.

-Mi hermano va a babearse cuando te vea -Dijo Lily sonriendo.

Guardaron mi vestido, Roxanne lo guardaría en su casa, para que James no lo vea, ya estaba lista, solo faltaba que llegara el gran día.

* * *

Me costó un motón encontrar dos vestidos que me gustaran, pero acá les dejo los links:

Vestido de Novia: .

Damas de honor: .me/images/384x500/201111/ARDARE-Vestido-de-Coctel -de-Gasa-y-Saten-elastico-tejido_


	22. Preparandola

Era hoy. Era el gran día. ¡No puedo creer que sea el día de mi boda!

Me quedé a dormir en La Madriguera, ya que aquí se celebraría la boda, yo me preparía aquí mientras que James y los chicos en casa de tío Harry. Roxanne y Lily se habían quedado conmigo, tía Ginny vendría a desayunar y se quedaría a ayudar, mientras que tío Harry vigilaría a los chicos, a pesar de que la mayoría sean mayores de edad no eran confiables si estaban solos.

Se abrió la puerta y entraron Rox, Lily, tía Ginny y abuela Molly.

-¿Cómo esta la novia? -Preguntó Rox con una sonrisa.

-Nerviosa -Contesté sentándome en la cama.

-No puedo creer que ya te casas -Dijo abuela Molly soltando ya las primeras lágrimas.

Me levánte a abrazarla, yo también tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y apostaba que las demás también, estabamos sensibles.

-Vamos a desayunar, así luego nos preparamos -Dijo tía Ginny.

La boda se celebraría en la tarde, casi noche, pero ya eran las diez de la mañana y yo tenía que prepararme completamente, además tenían que venir las chicas, y también tenían vestirse, peinarse y maquillarse. Bajamos y me encontré con el abuelo Arthur, tía Angelina y tío George.

-Buenos días -Me senté y la abuela me sirvió el desayuno, pero apenas lo pude comer.

-Tienes que comer -Me insistieron todas las mujeres presentes.

-Tengo el estomago cerrado, no me entra un bocado mas -Todas intentaban obligarme a comer.

-Bueno, lamento interrumpir -Dijo tío George levántandose- pero me llevo a la novia -Me guiño un ojo y me levanté para seguirlo.

-Gracias tío -Dije una vez en el patio- por eso eres mi favorito.

-¡Lo sabía! Dicelo a tu tío Charlie.

Tío George y tío Charlie siempre discutían sobre quien era mi tío favorito, y siempre terminaba igual, ellos preguntandome a mi, yo les daba un beso en la mejilla y les decía que los quería por igual, pero siempre volvían a discutir.

-Voy a tener que hablar con James -Dijo en un tono siniestro.

-¡Ya hablaste! ¡Y si tía Ginny no los paraba lo mataban! -Grité.

-Cierto, voy a tener que alejar a tu tía -Lo golpee en el hombro y el rió.

Estuvimos hablando otro rato, y volvimos a entrar. Después llegaron tía Hermione con Rose, tío Ron iría con tío Harry, tía Audrey y tío Percy con Molly, Lucy y Logan, Nick vendría luego del trabajo, solo faltaba papá, que vendría en un rato.

Vinieron a colocar la carpa donde haríamos la boda, los hombres irían a ayudar con eso mientras a mi me metían en el baño. Estuve alrededor de treinta minutos en el baño, cuando salí me puse una bata, entre a la habitación que era de mi padre mientras vivían en La Madriguera, ya que era la mas grande, allí estaban todas las mujeres excepto abuela Molly.

Me senté y mientras yo me pintaba las uñas de las manos, Lucy me pintaba las de los pies,era un color claro, pero quedaba muy lindo. Cuando terminamos con mis uñas tía Audrey empezó a maquillarme, todo con colores tierra y marrones, me delinearon y me pusieron mascara de pestañas, pusieron un brillo en mis labios y un poco de rubor, nada muy exagerado.

Siguieron con mi cabello, un hermoso recogido en la parte baja del lado derecho, y para adornarlo un sujetador con hojas, no era muy prolijo, era mas relajado, era perfecto.

Tardamos un buen rato en hacer el peinado, ya que no era fácil, pero lo logramos, ahora solo faltaba el vestido. Cuando me levanté a ponerme el vestido sentí nauseas, me agarré fuertemente del brazo de tía Ginny para no desmayarme.

-¿Estas bien? -Preguntaron todas a la vez.

-Si, seguramente fue porque estuve mucho tiempo sentada -Asintieron poco conformes.

Todas salieron de la habitación y fueron a ponerse sus vestidos, mientras yo me ponía el mio. Tarde lo mio en hacerlo, necesitaba mi tiempo. Me miré al espejo y sonreí, era perfecto, note como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, me puse los zapatos, estaba lista.

-Permiso -Miré a papá ya con la tunica puesta.

Cuando entró lo abracé, sentía mis lágrimas correr, menos mal que hme habían puesto un hechizo para que el maquillaje no se corra.

-Te vas a casar -Asentí mientras me secaba las lágrimas- sabes que si te arrepientes, yo cubro el escape -Reí, no iba a cambiar.

-Sabes que no voy a escapar -Asintió apresumbrado.

-Hay que bajar -Sentía como los nervios me aflojaban las piernas- Estas preciosa.

Volví a abrazarlo, estaba sentimental.

-Vamos -Le dije tomandoló del brazo, abrió la puerta y salimos de la habitación.


End file.
